<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Congenital Insensitivity to Pain (CIPA) by Gooooooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359562">Congenital Insensitivity to Pain (CIPA)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooooooo/pseuds/Gooooooo'>Gooooooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CIPA - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooooooo/pseuds/Gooooooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>English 中文 日本語</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Congenital Insensitivity to Pain (CIPA)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terminology</p><p>Although not clearly defined in the literature, congenital insensitivity to pain is not one specific diagnosis, but describes symptoms common to many hereditary sensory and autonomic neuropathies (HSANs). There are currently seven types of HSAN, including similarly-named diagnoses to CIP such as congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis (HSAN4) 1. However, some authors use "CIP" to refer to a specific type of HSAN, that being HSAN2D 2. This article uses CIP broadly to describe features common to all HSAN types.</p><p>术语<br/>
文献中无明确定义，先天性无汗无痛症不敏感并不是一种特殊的诊断，但它描述了许多遗传性感觉和自主神经病变（HSANs）的共同症状。目前有七种类型的HSAN，包括对CIP的类似命名的诊断，如先天性对疼痛不敏感伴出汗（HSAN4）。然而，一些作者使用“CIP”来指代一种特定类型的HSAN。即HSAN2D2.</p><p> </p><p>文献には明確な定義はなく、先天性無汗無痛症は特別な診断ではありませんが、多くの遺伝性感覚やヒトの経過変化(ヒト神経症)に共通する症状を記述しています。 現在は、先天性が痛みに敏感でないために発汗を伴わない(hsan4)など、 cip に対する同様の診断を含む7種類がある。 しかしながら、一部の著者は特定の種類のヒューマンを指すために「 cip 」を使用している。 Hsan2d2.</p><p>Clinical presentation</p><p>Generally, all HSAN patients with congenital insensitivity to pain have recurrent, painless, and often unrecognised musculoskeletal injuries that start in early childhood, sometimes initially misdiagnosed as nonaccidental injuries .The recurrent and unaware nature of these injuries can result in untreated fractures, joint destruction, osteomyelitis , septic arthritis , avascuar necrosis, and Charcot arthropathies.Many patients also have injuries as a result of self-infliction<br/>
. Many patients also have injuries as a result of self-infliction .</p><p>Depending on the specific type of HSAN that a patient may have,they may have other symptoms . For example , patients with HSAN2D may additionally have anosmia , and patients with HSAN4 may additionally have anidrosis .</p><p>一般来说，所有先天对疼痛不敏感的HSAN患者都有反复发生的、无痛的、经常无法识别的肌肉骨骼损伤，这些损伤始于儿童早期，有时候最初被误诊为非意外损伤。这些损伤的复发和不知情性质可能导致未经治疗的骨折、关节破坏、骨髓炎、感染性关节炎、缺血性坏死和夏科氏关节病。很多人也因自残而受到伤害。</p><p>根据患者可能患有的特定类型的HSAN，他们可能会有其他症状。例如，HSAN2D患者可能另外有嗅觉障碍，而HSAN4患者可能另有汗水。</p><p>一般的に、先天的に痛みに敏感でない患者には、痛みのない、しばしば認識できない筋骨損傷が繰り返し起こることがありますが、これらの損傷は子どもの初期に始まり、最初は不慮の損傷と誤診されることもあります。 これらの損傷の再発や不明な性質は、未治療の骨折、骨髄炎、関節破壊、感染性関節炎、虚血性壊死、関節病を引き起こすことがある。 自傷行為で傷ついた人も多い。</p><p>患者さんが患っている特定の種類の病気によっては、別の症状が出ることもあります。 たとえば、 hsan2d の患者には嗅覚障害があるかもしれないし、 hsan4の患者には嗅覚障害があるかもしれない。</p><p>Pathology</p><p>The etiology and pathogenesis of congenital insensitivity to pain depends on the specific type of HSAN . For example :<br/>
HSAN2D(channelopathy-associated congenital insensitivity to pain): patients have homozygous mutations in the SCN9A gene. This gene encodes for the alpha subunit of a sodium channel (NaV1.7) that is important in peripheral nociception and olfactory nervous pathways. Dysfunction in these channels results in dysfunction in these pathways , leading to the characteristic clinical features of CIP and anosmia .<br/>
HSAN4(congenital insensitibity to pain with anhidrosis):patients have homozygous mutations in the NTRK1 gene. This gene encodes for the receptors for a nerve growth factor that normally promotes survival of embryonic sensory andsympathetic neurous.<br/>
Dysfunction in this factor results in sensory and sympathetic dysfunction, resulting in CIP and anhidrosis clinically.<br/>
HSAN7: patients have mutations in the SCN11A gene, and develop CIPvia a similar mechanism to HSAN2D.</p><p>病理学</p><p>先天性疼痛不敏感的病因和发病机制取决于特定类型的 HSAN。 例如:<br/>
Hsan2d (经脉病变相关的先天性疼痛不敏感) : 患者 SCN9A 基因有纯合子突变。 该基因编码钠通道的 α 亚单位(NaV1.7) ，钠通道在外周伤害性感受和嗅觉神经通路中起重要作用。 这些通道功能障碍导致这些通道功能障碍，导致特征性的 CIP 和嗅觉缺失。<br/>
Hsan4(先天性无汗性疼痛不敏) : 患者 NTRK1基因有纯合子突变。 这个基因编码一种神经生长因子的受体，通常促进胚胎感觉神经和交感神经的存活。<br/>
这个因素的功能障碍导致感觉和交感神经功能障碍，导致 CIP 和临床无汗症。<br/>
Hsan7: 患者 SCN11A 基因发生突变，并通过与 HSAN2D 相似的发展CIP。</p><p>先天性の痛みに敏感でない原因や発症メカニズムは、特定の種類の痛みに依存する。 たとえば、:<br/>
経脈の病変に関連する先天性の痛み不感症患者のホモ接合型遺伝子に突然変異がある。 この遺伝子はナトリウムチャンネルの亜単位であるナトリウムチャンネルを符号化しており、ナトリウムチャンネルは外周傷害嗅神経とナトリウムチャンネルに重要な役割を。 これらのチャネル機能障害は、これらのチャネル機能障害を引き起こし、特徴的な cip や嗅覚の欠如を引き起こす。<br/>
Hsan4先天性無汗性痛み不敏: 患者のホモ接合型遺伝子に突然変異。 この遺伝子は、胚の感覚神経と交感神経の生存を促進する神経成長因子の受容体をコード化している。<br/>
この因子の機能障害は感覚および交感神経機能障害を引き起こし、 cip と臨床的無汗症を引き起こす。<br/>
Hsan7: 患者の scn11a 遺伝子に突然変異が発生し、 hsan2d と同様の進化を遂げる。</p><p>Radiographic features</p><p>there are large variety of potential radiographic features depending on where and when injuries have been sustained. One series of 20 cases reported the following features.</p><p>acri-osteolysis within the first year of life (100%)<br/>
limb fractures with prominent periosteal reaction and exuberant callus (100%)<br/>
osteomyelitis(50%)<br/>
brain volume loss with mild ventriculomegaly(50%)</p><p>射线照相特征<br/>
根据受伤的地点和时间不同，可能有各种各样的影像学特征。一系列的20哥病例报告了以下特征。<br/>
在出生后一年内发生针状骨溶解（100%）<br/>
四肢骨折，骨膜反应明显，骨痂生长旺盛（100%）<br/>
骨髓炎（50%）<br/>
脑容量减少伴有轻度脑室扩大（50%）</p><p>怪我をした場所や時間によって、さまざまな映像学的な特徴があるかもしれない。 一連のゴラムの症例は次のようなニーダートを報告している。<br/>
生後1年以内に針状骨溶解(100%)が起こる<br/>
手足の骨が折れ、骨膜反応が明らかで、骨の成長が旺盛(100%)<br/>
骨髄炎<br/>
脳容量の減少に伴う軽度脳室の拡大(50%)</p><p>Treatment and prognosis</p><p>No specific treatment is available for Congenital Insensitivity To Pain.Management focuses on lifestyle and education interventions with an aim of preventing further injuries, and in quickly identifying and treating injuries if they do occur.</p><p> </p><p>治疗和预后<br/>
对于先天性对疼痛的不敏感，目前还没有特殊的治疗方法。管理的重点是生活方式和教育的干预，目的是防止进一步的伤害，并在伤害发生后迅速识别和治疗。</p><p>治療と予後<br/>
痛みに対する先天的な不感症については、まだ特別な治療法はない。 マネジメントのポイントは、さらなる被害を未然に防ぎ、被害発生後の迅速な認識と治療を目的としたライフスタイルや教育への介入です。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>